


На руинах старого мира

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь она не доктор Магнус, глава Убежища. Теперь она игрушка в руках той, которой непреднамеренно позволила вернуться в мир людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На руинах старого мира

Кажется, что солнце вобрало в себя всю человеческую кровь, пролитую за последнее время. Багровый закат сливается в единое целое с огненными всполохами, возникающими то тут, то там. И не видно уже границы между небом и землей. Огонь безжалостен, он поедает все на своем пути. У него нет сердца, чтобы сочувствовать гибнущему миру. У него нет слуха, чтобы слышать предсмертные крики невинных.

Со слезами на глазах и болезненно сжимающимся сердцем Хелен Магнус смотрит на руины прежнего мира. Мира, который она пыталась в силу своих возможностей и возможностей ей подобных охранять на протяжении более века. 

Последствия ее ошибки ужасающи – погрязший в хаосе мир. Истребление рода человеческого во имя возрождения высшей расы вампиров.

– Мы создадим новый мир, правителями которого станем только мы вдвоем.

Слова Афины снова и снова врываются в ее воспоминания. Терзают и без того израненное сердце. Если бы Тесле не понадобилась помощь. Если бы она была хоть немного расторопней тогда… Как много «если бы».

Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы можно было предпринять что-нибудь для сопротивления.

– Прекрасно. Не правда ли? – раздается голос Афины позади нее.

Магнус вздрагивает от прикосновений пальцев к ее спине, и неприятная дрожь охватывает тело. Афина не церемонится с ней. Ее не волнуют чувства других. Для нее значение имеет лишь собственное удовлетворение. Она хватает ледяными пальцами Магнус за подбородок и разворачивает к себе, впиваясь в губы грубым, безжалостным поцелуем. Тело Магнус напрягается, скованными цепями руками она упирается в грудь Афины. Но она слишком слаба, чтобы сопротивляться.

И когда Афина с хриплым смешком отступает, дергает ее и тащит за собой, Магнус едва не падает от усталости и боли. Теперь она не доктор Магнус, глава Убежища. Убежища больше не существует. Все, что от него осталось – лишь горстка обугленных камней. Теперь она игрушка в руках той, которой непреднамеренно позволила вернуться в мир людей.

Солнце уже зашло, и последнее, что видит Магнус, прежде чем ее снова запрут в клетку – неугасимое огненное зарево.


End file.
